Spectacular Summer
by dablman2020
Summary: This is a prequel to my Senior Year story that will be rewritten once this story is finished. this takes place during the summer break at the end of the last season of Spectacular Spider-man. The two main characters are Peter and Liz and the story will follow their exploits! I hope you enjoy!


**A/n hey there everyone! Sorry I have been so quiet as of late. Been dealing with a lot of stuff with my family. The bad stuff is my mom's cancer came back and she had to spend the last month in the hospital and is now home on oxygen therapy. I have also been working a lot and hard at the job search so my muse was gone for a while. However while I was on the plane to my cousin's wedding I got the idea for this story. It is a prequel to my senior year story meaning I will eventually have to rewrite that again, but oh well. I got the first two chapters written as a way to apologize for my lack of content. In other news I will be starting a series of audio logs depicting a group of survivors after an apocalyptic event. More on that once I start recording. This has been something I have been toying around with and I finally got the drive to start doing it! So stick around for Tales from Crescent Cove! Title subject to change. And without further delay here are the first two chapters of Spectacular Summer!**

Liz Allen broke into a sprint the moment she turned the corner. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Peter Parker, and as she ran tears began streaming down her face. 'I can't believe I just did that' she thought to herself. She kept running till she got a few blocks from the school just behind her favorite little cafe the Silver Spoon. Finally her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground, her legs burned, in fact everything was burning all the way down to her bones. She looked down at her hands as the burning intensified and her hands began to glow then suddenly caught fire. The fire spread all over he and vaporized her clothing as she panicked she noticed that the fire wasn't burning her. As quickly as it came, the fire extinguished leaving Liz naked with only her purse surviving as she tossed it to the side when she fell.

"This is just what I needed. Some crazy powers and I just dumped the only person who could help me figure this out. Petey I am so sorry." Liz sobbed.

"Well I might not be Petey but I am pretty sure I can help." a voice said.

Liz looked up to see a beautiful woman who appeared to be around 25 years old leaning against the door frame of the cafe's back door. She was fairly tall with silky brown hair and was wearing a tight red top with black jeans and red high heeled boots.

"Who are you?" Liz asked fearfully

"My name is Wanda Maximoff, though we might want to continue this inside and get you some cloths." Wanda replied with a smirk.

Liz remembered her current state and tried to cover herself up as she blushed profusely. "I... I... Thank you."

So Wanda led her into the back of the cafe and up a stairway into the apartment above it. The apartment itself was a large apartment that was probably a couple of floors. Wanda tossed Liz a dark red silk robe and pointed to a door. "In there is a shower wash up and I will see if I have anything to fit you."

Liz quickly put on the robe to preserve her modesty but didn't head to the bathroom. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well I guess we can do this now. You could say that you remind me a bit of myself, feeling all alone unsure of what will happen to you. I know how scary it can be." Wanda replied with a sigh.

"So you used to spontaneously light on fire?" came Liz's sarcastic reply with a scowl on her face.

To this Wanda smirked then lifted her hand which became engulfed in a crimson eldritch energy. "Not exactly but close." then the energy faded away. "I am what am known as a mutant. Like you we both have an active Xgene that gives us out unique powers. Though I guess you are a bit of a late bloomer. Most mutants get their powers early in their teens unlike you who are what 17, 18?"

"I Turn 17 this summer." Liz replied a little glad that she was taken as being more mature.

"Well then I guess we will have a lot of work to do this summer." she smiled "I want to teach you how to control your powers, that you don't have to be alone and that there are others out there like you."

"People like Spiderman?" Liz asked hopeful that she could get closer to her hero.

"I have never met him myself but I know someone who has. He probably knows who Spiderman is under the mask with that nose of his." Wanda didn't really know how to feel about the hero, on one hand he could expose the entire mutant population on the other he is using his powers to try and help people. Changing the subject quickly she asked "Who is Petey?"

Liz then got a very sad look on her face. "He is, was my boyfriend. Peter Parker, probably the best guy I have ever met. He is smart and funny and he actually made me want to be a better person to not be the shallow bitch I used to be. Sure he might be a little flacky but after his uncle died and his aunt's heart attack he has been trying to help her out as much as he can."

"What about his parents?" Wanda asked

"They died when he was really little. We actually used to be friends then back in grade school. He didn't come to class for like a week and then when he did he was really quiet for a really long time. He has suffered so much loss." she replied as tears once more welled up in her eyes.

"So how did the two of you break up?"

Then the tears began to fall in waves "he was going to break up with me to be with this other girl Gwen who has been like his best friend for so long. He even wanted to do it quietly; no drama, no BS, and we part as friends. But I just had to regress to the bitch I used to be, the Bitch I hate being now. I embarrassed him and humiliated him, and I hate myself for doing it to him." and for the second time she broke down and began sobbing and crying. Only this time two arms wrapped around her and started to pat her on the back.

"There. All's not lost trust me those high school relationships have a tendency to break up and get back together so much. But in the mean time we can make Peter see how much he is missing out with you and we can work on your powers."

Chapter 2

Spiderman, Peter Parker swung through the air high above the streets of New York. It had been a few days since the breakup with Liz and Norman Osborn's funeral and when Gwen decided to stay with Harry. Today was the last day of school and Liz had been distant towards him and everyone else it seemed. Every time he would catch her looking at him she had a really sad look in her eyes and not the anger he expected. Quickly pulling his street clothes on in an alleyway right next to the school and stowing his web shooters he made his way to first period.

"Well at least I am not late." he said to himself as he entered the school and headed to his first period. As he entered the classroom he saw something he never would have expected, Liz Allen sitting in the back corner of the classroom alone. She looked up at him and stared for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to the book she was reading. 'Well this isn't going to be awkward at all' Peter thought as he took a seat closer to the front.

The bell rang and class started but with it being the last day and finals all over the teacher was allowing the students to be more social after he gave his end of year speech. Though for the whole class Liz didn't talk at all but sat reading her book and more or less ignored everyone else which did not sit well with her former friend Sally.

Sally snatched the book out from in front of her and looked at the cover. "'The Future in our Genes by Charles Xavier' what the hell Liz why are you reading this geeky garbage?" she said holding the book in her hand.

Liz's eyes seemed to light up with an angry fire as she glared at the blonde. "A friend recommended I give it a read." she replied with a cold yet angry tone.

"Who puny parker? I thought you ditched that loser, finally came back to your senses." Sally remarked glaring back at the tan skinned girl.

The fire in Liz's eyes seemed to get more intense and her bones began to burn as she continued to glare at her former teammate. Feeling a flare up coming Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming her. The bell rang and most of the other students had left the classroom with the exception of Flash, Rand, Kong, Sha-Shan, who were watching the confrontation and Peter who was talking with the teacher.

"I mean look at him some puny little wimp, a geeky looser from some poor family what little family he has left I mean" SMACK

"You ever say something like that again Sally about anyone and I will do a lot more then slap you." Liz growled snatching the book back shoving it into her bag and storming out of the room.

Sally looked to her boyfriend Rand who just shook his head.

"That was way over the line Sally." Flash said as he turned and walked out of the classroom with his girlfriend Sha-Shan, with Rand and Kong following leaving her dumbfounded with a sore jaw.

"Miss Fields I must agree with your friend, that was extremely hurtful and cruel. Hopefully this will teach you to realize this kind of things." the teacher said watching peter leave the room.

'What the hell was that about? Seems I am not the only one Liz is being distant with. But she still stuck up for me and is reading a genetics book that's not required but is actually pretty complicated. what the hell is going on with her?' Peter thought to himself as he walked through the hallways. 'though Sally is right all I have left is aunt May. I don't even have any friends anymore.' His thoughts interrupted as he collided with someone else.

"Whoa there tiger. Must have something on your mind if you're not paying attention." smiled MaryJane Watson

"Oh sorry MJ. I wasn't paying attention." He replied. He never really knew what to think about the red haired girl. She was supportive of Gwen trying to get him to break up with Liz yet at the same time was friends with Liz while she was "not dating" dating her brother Mark. 'Free agent sure is a good way to describe her.' Peter thought. She didn't fit into any one social clic.

"Well I gota get going class and all. See ya around tiger." she said with a wave heading down the hallway.

The rest of the day passed without incident though in one class Harry went on a tirade against Spiderman causing Peter to feel guilty for it. They harry got all close to Gwen. Who hugged and kissed him back making Peter feel even worse. As soon as school let out he went to the rooftops in his Spiderman gear and went to work.

With the fall of tombstone and the green goblin the usually petty crooks were a lot less organized though Octavius still had some of his control as the 'master planer' but even he had been quiet lately. All the super villains seemed to be lying low but that probably wouldn't last.

Little did he know a new villain was riding into town on a beefed up motorcycle. His huge form fitting to the rugged and wild look of the chopper and his clawed hands revving the throttle. Just as he was crossing the bridge into the city he muttered a single word. "Wolverine."


End file.
